


Being a Father

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [65]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 65 - "When you smile, I fall apart."
Relationships: Eraqus & Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 3





	Being a Father

It had never been Eraqus's plan, to train a child that young.

Then he met Terra, and he saw so much of Xehanort in him.

An orphan, feeling isolated in a small world, wanting to know the world outside.

It was why he had taken him in, even more than the potential as a Keyblade wielder he thought the boy had.

Sometimes Eraqus wondered whether that had been a mistake.

But then Terra smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" Terra asked, already so tall.

"When you smile, I fall apart," Eraqus said.

Maybe that was what being a father meant.


End file.
